Hell on Earth
by Lucy.Candlenight
Summary: O quê pode acontecer num baile de formatura? Desatres, brigas, traições? Sakura não sabia o quê estava fazendo ali, nem porque aquele estranho garoto chamara tanto sua atenção. Ela só sabia que deveria estar. - Baseado no conto homônimo de STEPHENIE MEYER


Adaptação do conto de Stephenie Meyer – Inferno na Terra (Hell on Earth)

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, muito menos as histórias loucas da tia Steph.**

* * *

_(Hell on Earth)_

_-_

Sakura fitou a pista de dança e se encolheu. Ela não tinha certeza porque havia havia convidada por Sai para o baile, e era outro mistério o porquê dela ter aceitado. Era ainda mais misterioso agora, ao vê-lo apertar o pescoço de Karin tão apertado que, provavelmente, Karin estava tendo dificuldades em respirar. Seus corpos achatavam -se contra uma massa invisível enquanto eles balançavam na batida da música, ignorando o ritmo da canção que estrondava no lugar. As mãos de Sai examinavam o brilhante vestido branco de Karin de uma maneira muito íntima.

"Que azar, Sakura"

Ela desviou o olhar do espetáculo que seu acompanhante estava fazendo para ver seu amigo se aproximando.

"Oi, Naruto. Está tendo uma noite boa?"

"Melhor que você, mana, melhor que você", respondeu Naruto sorrindo. Ele levantou seu copo com ponche verde cor de bílis como se fosse fazer um brinde. Sakura tocou o copo de Naruto com sua garrafa d'água e acenou.

"Eu não sabia que Sai sentia alguma coisa por Karin. Ela é seu ex ou coisa parecida?"

Naruto tomou um gole do seu sinistro drinque , fez uma careta, e balançou a cabeça.

"Não que eu saiba. Eu nunca nem tinha visto eles dois se falarem antes de hoje à noite."

Os dois encararam Sai, que, aparentemente, havia perdido alguma coisa do qual ele precisava bem dentro da boca de Karin.

"Huh" Sakura disse.

"Provavelmente é o ponche", disse Naruto numa tentativa de ser encorajador. "Não sei quantas pessoas batizaram isso, mas ele nem deve saber que não é você lá."

Naruto tomou outro gole e fez outra careta.

"Por que você está bebendo isso?" Sakura quis saber.

Naruto deu de ombros. "Eu não sei. Quem sabe a música não vai parecer tão patética quando eu me forçar a tomar um copo disso."

Sakura balançou a cabeça concordando. "Meus ouvidos talvez nunca me perdoem. Eu deveria ter trazido meu iPod."

"Eu me pergunto onde Hinata está. Existe algum tipo de lei feminina que demande que elas passem certa porcentagem da noite juntas no banheiro?"

"Sim. Há duras penalidades para as meninas que não atingem a quota."

Naruto sorriu, mas então seu sorriso desapareceu e ele ficou brincando com sua gravata borboleta por um momento. "Sobre Hinata..." ele começou.

"Você não tem que dizer nada," Sakura o assegurou. "Ela é uma garota maravilhosa. Vocês são perfeitos um para outro. Eu teria de ser cega para não reconhecer isso."

"Você realmente não se importa?"

"Eu te falei para chamá-la ao baile, não foi?"

"Sim, falou. Srta. Haruno fez outro casal. Sério, garota, você por acaso pensa em si mesma?"

"Claro, a todo momento. E hey, falando em Hinata... é melhor que ela tenha uma ótima noite hoje, senão vou quebrar o seu nariz." Naruto deu um sorriso largo. " Nós somos ótimas amigas, não pense que não vou ligar e checar."

Naruto rolou os olhos, mas de repente achou um pouco de dificuldade para engolir. Se Haruno Sakura quiser quebrar seu nariz, ela encontrará um jeito de fazê-lo.

Sakura não se importaria em machucar as suas juntas ou em manchar seu registro permanente se isso significasse corrigir algo que, em sua visão, estivesse errado.

"Tomarei conta de Hinata," Naruto disse, desejando que suas palavras não se parecessem tanto como um voto. Há algo em Sakura e em seus penetrantes olhos verdes que o faz se sentir desse jeito, como se quisesse fazer o seu melhor em qualquer tarefa que lhe for dada. Isso, às vezes, ficava irritante. Com uma careta, Naruto derrubou o resto de seu ponche num musgo morto à base de uma árvore de plástico de fícus. "Se ela algum dia sair do banheiro."

"Bom garoto" Sakura disse num jeito de aprovação, mas seu sorriso se torceu para baixo num dos lados.

Sai e Karin haviam desaparecido no meio da multidão.

Sakura não sabia como era o protocolo quando você era chutada no baile. Como ela iria embora?

Sakura, novamente, se perguntou o porque dela ter aceitado ir ao baile com Sai.

Ele era uma cara muito bonito, no estilo dos concursos de beleza. Cabelo perfeitamente preto, olhos negros largos e espaçados, e lábios curvos, além de se vestir muito bem . Sakura poderia fazer de tudo, menos apagar os seus pensamentos sobre a camisa esbelta e agarrada que ela estava usando hoje à noite.

A aparência dele, no entanto, não foi o que a chamou a atenção. A razão era completamente outra.

Era estúpida e embaraçosa, na verdade. Sakura nunca, nunca iria contar isso a alguém, mas, de vez em quando, ela tinha essa estranha sensação de que alguém precisava de ajuda. Precisava dela. Ela teve essa inexplicável sensação em relação a Sai, como se o seu belo tom negro escondesse um rapaz confuso e em perigo por trás daquela brancura impecável.

Muito estúpido. E obviamente errado. Sai não aparentava estar necessitado de nenhuma ajuda de Sakura neste exato momento.

Ela esquadrinhou a pista de dança novamente, mas não pôde ver o seu cabelo negro na multidão. Suspirou.

"Hey, Naruto, sentiu minha falta?" Hinata, com seu escuro cabelo liso cheio de glitter, saltava livremente de uma multidão de fêmeas e se uniu a eles na parede. O resto do rebanho se dispersou. "Hey, Sakura. Cadê o Sai?"

Naruto colocou seus braços ao redor dos ombros dela."Eu pensei que você tinha ido embora. Aparentemente vou ter de cancelar meus planos picantes que acabei de fazer com-"

O cotovelo de Hinata pegou bem no peito de Naruto.

"Sra. Shizune," Naruto continuou, ofegando com as palavras e acenando na direção da vice-diretora que estava observando o salão do local o mais longe possível dos auto - falantes.

"Nós íamos catalogar as advertências fracassadas à luz de velas."

"Bem, eu não gostaria que você perdesse isso! Eu acho que vi o treinador Asuma perto dos biscoitos. Talvez eu pudesse convencê -lo a fazer algumas flexões como ponto extra."

"Ou então a gente poderia somente dançar," sugeriu Naruto.

"Claro, eu posso me contentar com isso."

Rindo, eles se apertaram no seu caminho para a pista de dança, a mão de Naruto envolvendo a cintura de Hinata.

Sakura estava contente por Hinata não ter ficado esperando por uma resposta à sua pergunta.

Era um tanto quanto embaraçoso o fato dela não ter uma.

"Hey Sakura, cadê o Sai?"

Sakura fez uma careta e se voltou para o som da voz de Ino.

Ino também estava só no momento. Talvez fosse a vez do acompanhante dela exibir o comportamento de garoto-bêbado.

"Eu não saberia dizer," Sakura admitiu. "Você o viu?"

Ino franziu os lábios por um momento, como se debatesse se deveria, ou não, contar algo. Ela correu a mão nervosamente pelo seu cabelo loiro super liso. "Bem, eu acho que sim. Eu não tenho exatamente certeza, no entanto...Ele está de camisa azul não é?

"É, onde ele está?"

"Eu acho que o vi no hall de entrada. Não tenho certeza. Seu rosto estava meio difícil de ver... o rosto de Hanabi estava todo em cima..."

"Hanabi?" Sakura repitiu "Não era a Karin?"

"Karin? Não. Definitivamente era Hanabi."

Hanabi era uma animadora de torcida, loira e tão bela quanto Ino. Karin dificilmente chegava aos 1,55cm, com seu cabelo ruivo. Não tem como confundir as duas.

Ino sacudiu sua cabeça tristemente. "Desculpe, Sakura. Isso é péssimo."

"Não se preocupe com isso."

"Pelo menos você não está nesse barco sozinha," Ino disse desamparadamente.

"Sério? O quê aconteceu com o seu encontro?"

Ino deu de ombros. "Ele está aí em algum lugar, olhando furiosamente para todo mundo. Ele não quer dançar, ele não quer falar, ele não quer ponche, ele não quer tirar fotos, e ele não quer a minha companhia."

Ela ia assinalando cada negativa com os dedos. "Em primeiro lugar, eu nem sei por que ele me convidou. Provavelmente só queria se mostrar com aquela camisa - está sexy, eu tenho que lhe dar os créditos por isso. Mas ele não está parecendo ligar sobre mostrar mais nada agora... Gostaria de ter sido convidada por alguma outra pessoa."

Os olhos de Ino demoraram melancolicamente num grupo de garotos que dançavam agitadamente num círculo sem nenhuma mulher por perto. Sakura pensou ter visto Ino se focar num garoto em particular.

"Porque você não convidou o Gaara?"

Ino suspirou. "Eu não sei. Eu acho...Eu acho que ele teria gostado se eu o tivesse chamado, no entanto, isso não importa , não é? Ele teria que ter me convidado!. Oh, droga."

"Quem é o seu acompanhante?"

"O garoto novo, Sasuke. Ele é um pouquinho enérgico e estranho, mas é lindo. Eu estava muito chocada para dizer qualquer coisa além de sim quando ele me chamou para vir com ele. Eu pensei que ele, bem, que ele poderia ser...legal..." Ino terminou sem graça. O que ela realmente pensou quando Sasuke, na verdade, comandou que levaria ela ao baile não parecia completamente apropriado para ser dito em voz alta, especialmente para Sakura; um monte de coisas parecia inapropriado ao redor de Sakura.

Era simplesmente o contrário com Sasuke. Quando ela deu uma olhada na camisa preta enlouquecedora dele, sua cabeça ficou cheia de idéias que, de alguma forma, não pareciam nem um pouco inapropriadas quando os olhos escuros e profundos dele estavam focados nos dela.

"Eu acho que não o conheço," Sakura disse, interrompendo a breve fantasia de Ino.

"Você se lembraria se tivesse conhecido." Embora Sasuke tenha esquecido Ino rápido o bastante uma vez que eles tenham chegado na porta, não foi? "Hey, você acha que talvez o Gaara tenha vindo sozinho? Eu não escutei sobre ninguém ele convidando ninguém..."

"Err, ele veio com a Sayuri."

"Oh," Ino disse desanimada. Então, ela deu um meio sorriso. "A noite está ruim o suficiente sem termos de ser torturadas acima de tudo – nós não deveríamos ter uma banda? Esse DJ..."

"Eu sei. É como se nós estivéssemos sendo torturadas por nossos pecados," Sakura disse rindo.

"Pecados? Como se você tivesse algum, Haruno, a Pura."

"Você está brincando? Eu quase não saí a tempo da suspensão para ter permissão para vir hoje a noite." Lógico, no momento Sakura estava desejando que o tempo não tivesse sido tão prestativo. "Tenho sorte de não ter sido expulsa."

"Sr. Ibiki sabia que isso iria acontecer. Todo mundo sabia disso."

"Sim, ele sabia," Sakura disse, com uma pontinha rude em seu tom de voz. Todo mundo na escola era cauteloso quanto ao Sr. Ibiki, mas não havia muito o que fazer até que o professor de matemática cruzasse uma linha na qual não deveria ultrapassar. Todos os veteranos também sabiam sobre o Sr. Ibiki, mas Sakura não iria ficar quieta enquanto ele perseguia aquele calouro tolo...Mesmo assim, partir pra cima de um professor foi um pouquinho extremo. Provavelmente, haveria melhores meios para lidar com a situação. No entanto, seus pais tinham sido encorajadores, como sempre.

Ino interrompeu seus pensamentos. "Talvez a gente devesse ir embora," Ino disse.

"Eu me sentiria mal – se Sai ficasse muito bêbado, e necessitasse de um meio para ir para casa..."

"Aquele garoto não é o seu tipo, Sakura." Ele é o puro demônio e um completo sacana, Ino poderia acrescentar, mas essas não são coisas que você gostaria de falar sobre um garoto enquanto Sakura estivesse em seu campo de audição. "Deixe ele pegar uma carona com a garota que está enfiando a língua na garganta dele."

Sakura suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Eu irei esperar para ter certeza que ele vai estar Bem, meu pai vai ter que vir me buscar mesmo."

Ino gemeu. "Eu não acredito que ele te convidou, nem que você aceitou. Bem, a gente poderia se mandar por, pelo menos, tempo suficiente para poder pegar uns cd's decentes? Então nós poderíamos seqüestrar aquela pilha de merda que o DJ está tocando..."

"Eu gosto do jeito que você pensa. Me pergunto se o motorista da limusine do Sasuke se importaria de fazer uma corrida por fora..."

Sakura e Ino terminaram numa discussão zombeteira acerca dos melhores cd's a serem salvos – o top 5 era óbvio, mas daí a lista se tornou mais subjetiva - as duas tendo o melhor momento que tiveram na noite toda.

Era engraçado, mas enquanto eles brincavam, Sakura sentiu como se elas fossem as únicas que estivessem se divertindo. Todo mundo no salão parecia estar desagradado com alguma coisa. E lá no canto dos cookies envelhecidos, parecia que tinha uma garota chorando. Aquela não era Saki? E outra garota, Yuki Tatum, também tinha olhos vermelhos e o rímel manchado. Talvez a música e o ponche não fossem as únicas coisas nesse baile que não prestassem. Hinata e Naruto pareciam felizes, mas além desses dois, Sakura e Ino – ambas humilhadas e rejeitadas – pareciam estar desfrutando a noite mais do que qualquer outro.

Menos perceptiva que Sakura, Ino não percebeu a atmosfera negativa até que Gaara e Sayuri começaram a discutir; repentinamente Gaara saiu andando arrogantemente da pista de dança. Isso atraiu sua atenção imediatamente.

Ino trocou de posição, seus olhos grudados na imagem de Gaara se afastando. "Hey, Sakura, você se importa se eu te abandonar?"

"De modo algum. Vai nessa."

Ino praticamente correu atrás dele. (¬¬)

Sakura não tinha certeza do que fazer consigo mesma agora. Ela deveria encontrar Sai e perguntar se ele se importava que ela fosse embora? No entanto, ela não estava inteiramente confortável com a idéia de ter de soltá -lo de alguém para poder perguntar.

Ela decidiu pegar outra garrafa de água e encontrar um canto, o mais calmo possível, para esperar que a noite se arrastasse até o seu fim.

E então, enquanto ela estava procurando pelo canto tranqüilo, Sakura teve aquela estranha sensação de novo, mais forte do que já teve em toda a sua vida; era como se alguém estivesse se afogando em águas negras e gritando por sua ajuda. Ela olhou ao redor freneticamente, se perguntado de onde vinha o chamado de urgência. Ela não conseguia entender a margem vital e disforme dessa angústia. Isso não era como nada que ela já tivesse sentido na vida.

Por um breve momento, seus olhos se fixaram num garoto – de costas, enquanto ele estava andando para longe dela. O cabelo do garoto era preto e lustroso com um brilho parecendo de um espelho. Ele vestia calças e camisa preta, o que contrastava com sua pele extremamente branca. Enquanto Sakura assistia, os cabelos espetados e bagunçados dele pareciam flamejar, como pequenos diamantes negros.

Sakura começou a andar atrás dele quase que num movimento inconsciente, levada pela necessidade violenta que o cercava . Ele virou rapidamente, e ela teve um relance de sua palidez desconhecida, o perfil aquilino , seus lábios de marfim e suas sobrancelhas pretas arqueadas – antes dele se retirar para o banheiro masculino.

Sakura estava respirando com dificuldade devido ao esforço de não seguir o garoto para a terra proibida para as mulheres. Ela podia sentir sua necessidade tragando -a como areia movediça. Este instinto louco que tinha estava indo muito mais longe do que normal. Sai não tinha sido uma prova disso?

Isso era tudo coisa da sua imaginação. Talvez ela devesse sair agora.

Mas Sakura não conseguia forçar seus pés a dar um passo adiante.

Ele era uma contradição ambulante, de modo mais contraditório que a própria luz e as trevas, com seu cabelo preto como tinta e a sua pele de calcário, ambos delicados e rudes com suas características pequenas e astutas, e ambos convidativos e repelentes como ondas hipnotizantes que vinham de seu corpo por trás da expressão hostil em seu rosto.

Apenas uma coisa nele não era ambígua – o corpo, sem sombra de dúvida, era uma obra de arte: Enquanto ele cruzava a pista de dança, os olhos masculinos seguiam seu rastro com inveja e os femininos com luxúria.

Havia outro fenômeno que o seguia; enquanto a garota de cabelo rosa com seu vestido inflamável seguia o garoto e passava pelos casais que dançavam, suspiros de horror e embaraço sussurravam ao redor dela de uma forma tão estranha que só poderia ser coincidência. Um salto alto quebrou, torcendo o tornozelo de quem o estava calçando. Um vestido de cetim rasgou da bainha até o alto da coxa. Uma lente de contato escapuliu e estava perdida no chão sujo. A alça de um wonder brapartiu em dois. Uma carteira deslizou de um bolso. Uma câimbra inesperada anunciou sua chegada. Um colar emprestado se espatifou em uma chuva de pérolas no chão.

E um por um - pequenos desastres desencadeavam pequenas desgraças.

E o moreno pálido sorria para si mesmo como se pudesse sentir a desgraça no ar e curtia – saboreava isso, talvez pelo modo como lambia os lábios em apreciação.

E então, seu semblante fechou e ele enrugou suas sobrancelhas numa concentração feroz.

A única garota que estava olhando seu rosto viu um estranho resplendor vermelho próximo de seus globos oculares, como se fossem faíscas vermelhas. Neste momento, todo mundo se virou para encarar Rock Lee que havia apertado o braço e gritado de dor; os movimentos leves da música lenta haviam deslocado seu ombro.

O garoto de cabelos negros sorriu maliciosamente, e Sakura correu.

Com seus saltos tilintando no chão ela andou com passos largos pelo corredor até o banheiro feminino. Gemidos fracos de dor e pesar se arrastaram atrás dela.

Uma multidão de meninas andava sem rumo na frente do espelho de corpo inteiro do banheiro. Elas só tiveram um momento para olhar embasbacadamente para o vestido estonteante de Sakura, antes que o caos as distraíssem. Começou com Kina que se apunhalara no olho com o rímel. Ela se debulhava em horror, golpeando o copo cheio de ponche da mão de Tsuki que, então, acabara por encharcar e manchar mais três outros vestidos nos lugares mais inconvenientes. A atmosfera no banheiro se elevara tanto quanto a temperatura local quando uma das garotas – ostentando uma mancha verde horrorosa por todo o seu peito – acusou Tsuki de ter jogado o ponche nela propositalmente.

A garota de cabelos rosa só teve tempo de sair correndo, espantada com tal cena.

Apressou para o corredor mais longe do banheiro feminino, indo parar na porta do banheiro masculino novamente.

* * *

Dentro dele, um moreno entrava no cubículo mais afastado do banheiro. Ele não fez uso da privacidade do espaço como alguns poderiam pensar. Em lugar disso, não mostrando nenhum medo do lugar estéril, o menino apoiou sua testa contra a parede de metal e apertou os olhos bem fechados. As mãos dele, cerradas em punhos, também descansaram contra o metal como apoio.

Se quaisquer dos meninos no banheiro masculino estivesse prestando atenção, eles poderiam ter desejado saber o que estava causando aquele brilho avermelhado que reluzia excessivamente pela fenda entre a porta e a parede.

Mas ninguém estava prestando atenção.

A garoto de camisa preta apertou os dentes firmemente. Dentre deles, disparou um jato quente de chama luminosa que chamuscou formas pretas na camada mais leve de tinta de uma parede de metal. Ele começou a ofegar, lutando contra uma carga invisível, o fogo queimando ainda mais, dedos com grossas rachaduras vermelhas contra o metal frio. O fogo alcançou aos seus cabelos, mas não chamuscou as mechas macias de seu cabelo cor de tinta. Sinais de fumaça começaram a escapar do seu nariz e orelhas.

Uma chuva de faíscas disparou de suas orelhas enquanto ele sussurrava uma palavra entre os dentes.

"Tenten."

* * *

De volta ao salão de festa, Mitsashi Tenten olhou em volta, distraída. Alguém teria chamado seu nome? Não parecia ter alguém perto o bastante para ser responsável pelo sussurro. Deveria ser sua imaginação, então. Ela olhou de volta para o seu acompanhante e tentou se concentrar no que ele estava dizendo.

Tenten desejou saber por que ela tinha concordado em ir ao baile com Kiba. Ele não era seu tipo. Um garoto pequeno, consumido por sua própria importância, com muito ainda para provar. Ele tem sido estranhamente elétrico a noite toda, enquanto se vangloriava de sua família e de suas posses ininterruptamente, e Tenten já estava se cansando disso.

Outro fraco sussurro chamou a atenção de Tenten, e ela se virou.

Lá, do outro lado do salão, muito longe para ser a fonte do som, Hyuuga Neji estava encarando Tenten diretamente por cima da cabeça da garota com quem ele estava dançando. Tenten olhou para baixo imediatamente, estremecendo, tentando não se importar com quem ele estava, enquanto forçava a si mesma a não olhar.

Ela se mexeu mais para perto do Kiba. Chato e superficial, talvez, mas melhor que o Hyuuga. Qualquer um era melhor que Neji.

Realmente? Kiba realmente era a melhor opção? As perguntas pipocavam na cabeça de Tenten como se viessem de uma pessoa completamente diferente. Involuntariamente, ela olhou nos olhos perolados e pesados de Neji. Ele ainda a estava encarando.

Claro que Kiba era melhor que Neji , não importava o quanto bonito ele era. Aquela beleza era só parte da armadilha.

Kiba continuava balbuciando, se embolando nas próprias palavras, enquanto tentava capturar o interesse de Tenten.

Kiba é muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho, o pensamento sussurrou. Tenten concordou com a cabeça, envergonhada por pensar naquele modo. Isso era futilidade.

Kiba era tão bom quanto ela, tão bom quanto qualquer outro menino.

Não tão bom quanto Neji. Se lembra como era...

Tenten tentou manter as imagens fora da sua cabeça: os olhos apaixonados de Neji, cheios de desejo...suas mãos macias e ásperas contra a sua pele...sua voz melodiosa que transformava o som das palavras mais comuns em poesia...o modo como o mais leve toque de seus lábios contra os dedos dela fazia com que sua pulsação corresse mais rápido em suas veias...

Seu coração fez um baque, doendo dentro do peito.

Deliberadamente, Tenten pescou uma outra memória para combater seus pensamentos rebeldes. O punho de ferro de Neji esmagando um lado de sua face sem nenhum aviso prévio – as manchas pretas florescendo na frente de seus olhos – suas mãos se apoiando no chão – engasgando em vômito – uma dor pura que tremia por todo o seu corpo.

Ele sentia muito. Estava tão arrependido. Ele prometeu. Nunca aconteceria novamente.

Indesejadamente, uma imagem dos olhos cor de pérola de Neji cheio de lágrimas manchava a sua visão.

Reflexivamente, os olhos de Tenten buscaram os de Neji. Ele ainda a estava encarando. A testa dele se enrugou, suas sobrancelhas juntaram -se, agoniado...

Tenten estremeceu novamente.

"Você está com frio? Você quer meu -?" Kiba estava meio que botando os ombros

para fora da jaqueta do seu smoking, quando então, com o rosto corado, parou. "Você não pode estar com frio. Faz tanto calor aqui," ele disse de modo fraco, como se retirasse a oferta, enquanto abotoava a jaqueta de volta no lugar.

"Estou bem," Tenten o assegurou . Ela se forçou a olhar somente para o rosto bronzeado dele, de face juvenil.

"Esse lugar está um saco," Kiba disse, e Tenten concordou com a cabeça, feliz em concordar com ele. "Nós poderíamos ir ao clube de campo do meu pai. Há um restaurante incrível se você estiver disposta a uma sobremesa. Nós não teríamos que esperar por uma mesa. Assim que eu mencionar meu nome..."

A atenção de Tenten começou a divagar novamente.

Porque estou com esse esnobe? Perguntou o pensamento que era tão estranho na sua cabeça, mas que vinha, entretanto, na sua própria voz. Ele é um fraco. E daí se ele não conseguisse machucar uma mosca? Não há mais para amar do que a segurança? Eu não sinto a mesma necessidade no meu estômago quando olho para Kiba – quando eu olho para qualquer um além de Neji... Eu não posso mentir para mim mesma. Eu ainda o quero. Tanto. Isso não é amor, esse querer?

Tenten desejou não ter bebido tanto daquele vil e ardente ponche. Era impossível pensar claramente. Ela viu enquanto Neji deixava seu par encalhado e atravessou o salão até que ele ficou bem defronte dela – perfeitamente óbvio – como um assumido clichê de herói de futebol americano. Era como se Kiba não existisse entre eles.

"Tenten?" ele perguntou com sua voz melodiosa, tristeza perpassando pela sua face.

"Tenten, por favor!" Ele ofereceu sua mão para ela, ignorando o balbucio sem palavras de Kiba.

_Sim sim sim sim sim_ cantava em sua cabeça.

Mil memórias de desejo a balançaram. A mente dela afivelou.

Hesitantemente, Tenten acenou em concordância.

Neji sorriu em alivio, de alegria, e a puxou de Kiba para seus braços.

Era tão fácil ir com ele. O sangue de Tenten corria por suas veias como fogo.

* * *

"Isso!", o pálido menino moreno sibilou, escondido em seu cubículo, e uma língua bifurcada de chamas iluminou a face dele de vermelho. O fogo pipocou alto o bastante para que alguém pudesse ter notado se o banheiro ainda não estivesse cheio de vozes altas e estridentes de irritação. O fogo retrocedeu, e o garoto respirou fundo. Suas pálpebras tremularam por um momento, e então ele os fechou novamente. Seus punhos se apertaram até que sua pele pálida parecesse que iria se romper na ponta de suas próprias juntas. Sua figura esbelta começou a tremer como se ele estivesse se esforçando para erguer uma montanha. Tensão, determinação e expectativa eram uma aura quase visível ao redor dele.

Qualquer que fosse a difícil tarefa que ele, agora, tenha estabelecido para si mesmo, estava claro que completá-lo era mais precioso para ele do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Kiba," ele sibilou, e fogo transbordava de sua boca, de seu nariz, de suas orelhas. As chamas banhavam sua face.

* * *

_Como se você fosse um nada. Como se você fosse invisível. Como se você não existisse! _Kiba tremia de fúria, e as palavras em sua cabeça alimentavam essa fúria, a faziam ferver. Você pode fazê-la vê-lo. Você poderia mostrar ao Neji quem era o cara realmente.

Automaticamente, sua mão alcançou a pesada protuberância que havia por debaixo de sua jaqueta na parte de trás. O choque de se lembrar da arma cortou a sua raiva, e ele piscou rapidamente, como se acabasse de acordar de um sonho.

Um frio na espinha correu seu corpo. O quê ele estava fazendo com uma arma no baile?

Ele estava maluco?

Isso era uma coisa estúpida, entretanto, o que mais ele poderia fazer quando Chouji o tinha chamado em sua farra imprudente? Tudo bem, a segurança do colégio era uma piada , qualquer um poderia roubar qualquer coisa que quisesse. Ele provou isso, não foi? Mas valia a pena ter uma arma em suas costas só para se mostrar perante Chouji?

Ele podia ver Tenten, a cabeça dela no ombro daquele cara estúpido, seus olhos fechados. Ela já tinha se esquecido de Kiba completamente?

A fúria borbulhou novamente, sua mão se contraiu em suas costas .

Kiba balançou a cabeça vigorosamente desta vez. Isso era loucura. Isso não era o porquê dele ter trazido a arma...Era para ser uma piada, uma brincadeira.

Mas olhe para o Neji. Olhe para aquele ar superior, o sorriso afetado em seu rosto!

Quem ele pensa que é? Ele não seria nada sem aquele tio dele!

Ele não tem medo de que eu faço algo pelo fato dele ter roubado o meu par. Ele nem se lembra de que fui eu quem a trouxe. Ele não teria medo de mim mesmo se se lembrasse.

_E Tenten nem se lembra que eu existo._

Kiba trincou os dentes, se ressentindo novamente. Ele imaginou o olhar superior de Neji desaparecer e se transformar em medo e terror quando ele olhasse para o cano da arma.

O medo trouxe Kiba bruscamente para a realidade.

Ponche. Mais ponche, é disso que eu preciso. É vagabundo, nojento, mas pelo menos é forte. Mais alguns copos de ponche e eu saberei o que fazer.

Respirando fundo para se endireitar, Kiba se apressou até a mesa das bebidas.

* * *

O garoto moreno no banheiro fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça em aborrecimento. Ele respirou fundo duas vezes e então sussurrou palavras calmantes para si mesmo num ronronar gutural.

"Há bastante tempo. Um pouco mais de álcool irá embaralhar sua mente, tirando a sua vontade... paciência. Ainda há muito a se fazer, tantos outros detalhes..." Ele rangia os dentes e suas pálpebras tremularam por um tempo mais longo dessa vez.

"Primeiro Temari e Shikamaru, e então Naruto e Hinata," ele disse a si mesmo, como se estivesse fazendo uma lista do trabalho a fazer. "Ugh, e então, interferir com a Sakura! Por que ela ainda não está infeliz?" Ele respirou profundamente novamente. "É hora de meu pequeno ajudante voltar a trabalhar."

Ele apertou os punhos nas têmporas e fechou os olhos.

"Sai," ela bateu com os dentes.

* * *

A voz na cabeça de Sai era familiar, até bem-vinda. Todas as suas melhores idéias estavam vindo dessa maneira ultimamente. Shikamaru e Temari não aparentam estar íntimos?

Sai sorriu para o casal em questão.

Alguém se divertindo? Isso é realmente aceitável?

"Eu tenho que ir..." – Sai olhou para o rosto de sua acompanhante, tentando se lembrar de seu nome – "Tayuya."

Os dedos da menina, que se arrastavam pela costela dele, gelaram em choque.

"Foi divertido," Sai a assegurou, enquanto esfregava a boca aberta com o peito da mão, como se quisesse se livrar de qualquer vestígio dela. Ele se puxou dela para se soltar.

"Mas, Sai...eu pensei..."

"Agora, tchau."

O sorriso de Sai era afiado como uma navalha enquanto ele caminhava pomposamente para Temari e seu par, Shika sei -lá-qual-é-o-seu-nome. Por um breve momento ele lembrou de seu par oficial – a inocente Haruno Sakura – e quis rir.

Que ótima noite ela deve estar tendo! A humilhação que ele a fazia suportar quase valia a pena ter vindo com ela, embora ele não consiga imaginar o que estava pensando quando resolveu convidá-la. Sai balançou a cabeça com a lembrança irritante.

Sakura virou aqueles inocentes olhos esmeraldas para ele, e – por meio minuto – ele queria levá-la ao baile. Ele gostaria de ir até ela. Naquele breve momento, ele tinha pensado em largar o seu delicioso plano e simplesmente ter uma noite agradável no baile com uma garota legal.

Wow, ele estava feliz de que aquela sensação de oba -oba tinha enfraquecido. Sai nunca havia se divertido tanto em sua vida como agora. Ele tinha arruinado o baile para a metade dos garotos no salão, e tinha a metade das garotas lutando por ele. As garotas são todos iguais, e eram todas suas quando ele quisesse.

Estava na hora do resto dos garotos perceberem isso. Que inspiração fabulosa foi essa de montar um esquema de dominação total no baile de formatura!

"Oi, Shika," Sai cantarolou, enquanto dava um tapinha em seu ombro.

"Oh, oi," Shikamaru respondeu, tirando os olhos de seu par e a observando com uma expressão confusa.

"Posso pegá-la emprestada por um momento?" Sai perguntou, dando uma piscadela, e se endireitando para que seu sorriso ficasse sob a luz do refletor. "Há algo que eu quero, err, mostrar para você." Sai molhou os lábios com a língua.

"Hum." Shikamaru engoliu ruidosamente, enquanto Temari parecia hipnotizada.

Sai sentia os olhos de seu último par cavando um buraco por trás dele, e ele se lembrou que Shikamaru era um dos seus melhores amigos. Ele abafou um riso. Perfeito!

"Temari?" o acompanhante dela perguntou em um tom ferido enquanto as mãos dela soltavam a sua cintura.

"Será só um segundinho...Shika."

Há! Ela mesmo mal podia lembrar o nome dele! Sai a iluminou com um sorriso deslumbrante.

"Temari?" Shikamaru chamou novamente, chocado e magoado, enquanto Temari segurava a mão de Sai e o seguia para o centro da pista de dança.

* * *

O último cubículo do banheiro estava escuro agora. O garoto dentro dele afundou -se contra a parede, aguardando enquanto sua respiração desacelerava. Apesar do ar do local estar desconfortavelmente quente, o garoto estava tremendo.

A disputa no banheiro feminino havia sido solucionada, e um novo grupo de meninas se aglomerava na frente do espelho para checar a maquiagem.

A respiração de fogo se recompôs, e então havia outra faísca vermelha em seus olhos;

Todo mundo no banheiro masculino se virou esperançosamente para a porta, enquanto o garoto retirou -se de seu cubículo e abriu a janela baixa.

Ninguém notou ele deslizar para fora em sua saída não ortodoxa. Eles continuaram olhando para a porta, esperando pelo som que os haviam feito virar.

A noite úmida e pegajosa de Konoha era tão desconfortável que era como se estivesse tentando rivalizar com o inferno. Em sua grossa camisa preta, o garoto deu um sorriso de alívio e esfregou suas mãos nos seu braços.

Ele deixou seu corpo relaxar em um dos lados do encardido depósito de lixo que estava por perto, e se inclinou para o topo aberto de onde o fedor de comida estragada pairava como uma nuvem pesada. Seus olhos se fecharam, e então, ela inalou profundamente e sorriu novamente.

Outro cheiro, ainda mais desprezível – algo como carne queimada abafada, mas ainda pior – flutuava pelo ar sufocante. O sorriso do garoto se alargou enquanto ele sugava este horrível novo odor como se isso fosse um raro perfume.

E então seus olhos se abriram num estalo e seu corpo ficou reto e rígido.

Um riso baixo rompeu-se pela noite aveludada.

"Sentindo saudades de casa, irmãozinho?" ronronou a voz de uma homem.

Os lábios da garoto se curvaram em um rosnado enquanto o corpo que pertencia à voz entrava em seu campo de visão.

Um moreno de vasta cabeleira parecia estar vestido com nada mais que por uma lenta névoa negra rodopiante. Suas pernas e pés estavam invisíveis – talvez nem mesmo lá.

"Uchiha Itachi," o menino rosnou . "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Tão formal, irmãozinho?"

"E desde quando eu ligo para irmandade?"

"Realmente. E nossa ascendência exata é compartilhada por poucos...Mas isso é um tanto difícil de manejar. Por que você não me chama somente de Itachi, e eu pulo toda a parte do Uchiha Sasuke e chamo você de Sasuke."

Sasuke bufou irrisoriamente. "Eu pensei que você estava designado para Tókio."

"Só estou tendo um intervalo – como você, aparentemente." Itachi olhou sugestivamente para o lugar de descanso de Sasuke. " Tókio é fabuloso – quase tão mal quanto o inferno, obrigada por perguntar – mas até mesmo os assassinos dormem de vez em quando. Eu fiquei entediado, então eu vim aqui para ver se você estava se divertindo no baile." Itachi riu. A névoa escura ao seu redor dançava.

Sasuke franziu a testa mas não respondeu.

A mente dele estava em alerta enquanto ela focava nos estudantes, que de nada desconfiavam, dentro do salão do hotel, procurando por interferências. Itachi estava aqui para estragar os planos de Sasuke? O que mais poderia ser? A maioria dos demônios medianos desviariam quilômetros de seu caminho para ferrar um pequeno aliado – no caso irmão - chegando até mesmo a fazer o bem. Deidara tinha se disfarçado de humano, uma vez, em um dos colégios designados de Sasuke, cerca de uma década atrás. Sasuke não havia entendido como todos os seus horríveis enredos haviam se transformado em finais felizes. Então, quando ele percebeu isso, ele mal podia acreditar no azedum de Deidara – o demônio depravado tinha orquestrado três exemplos de amor verdadeiro, só para que Sasuke fosse rebaixado! Por sorte, Sasuke conseguiu uma boa traição no último minuto que acabou com dois dos romances. Sasuke respirou profundamente. Aquela foi por pouco. Ele podia ter sido demitido e mandado para o ginásio!

Sasuke fez uma careta para o divertido demônio que flutuava perante ele agora. Se Sasuke tivesse o trabalho dos sonhos de Itachi – um demônio homicida! Não poderia ficar melhor do que isso – Sasuke iria se fixar no caos e esqueceria desses truques insignificantes.

Os pensamentos de Sasuke rodopiavam como uma fumaça invisível pelas pessoas que dançavam no prédio atrás dele, procurando por algum sinal de deslealdade. Mas tudo continuava como deveria estar. O descontentamento do lugar chegava às alturas. O sabor da infelicidade humana enchia sua mente.

Delicioso.

Itachi riu, entendendo exatamente o que Sasuke estava fazendo.

"Relaxe," Itachi disse. "Eu não estou aqui para causar nenhum problema."

Sasuke bufou. Claro que ele estava lá para causar problemas. Isso é o que os demônios fazem.

"Bela roupa," Itachi notou. "Uma camisa feita com a essência da pele de cão guardião do inferno. Ótimo para incitar luxuria e inveja."

"Eu sei como fazer meu trabalho."

Itachi riu novamente, Sasuke se inclinou instintivamente para poder sentir o sabor de enxofre em seu hálito.

"Pobrezinho do meu irmão, ainda preso na forma de meio -humano," Itachi caçoou. "Eu me lembro como as coisas cheiravam bem o tempo todo. Ugh. E a temperatura! Os humanos têm de gelar tudo com seu ar -condicionado miserável?!"

A face de Sasuke estava calma agora, controlada. "Eu sobrevivo. Há bastante miséria para passar adiante."

"Esse é o espírito. Mais alguns séculos, e você estará na chefia comigo."

Sasuke permitiu que um sorriso curvasse seus lábios. "Ou talvez não demore tanto tempo."

Uma sobrancelha preta arqueou na testa branca de Itachi.

"É mesmo? Vai tirar algo particularmente demoníaco de sua manga, irmãozinho?"

Sasuke não respondeu, enrijecendo -se novamente enquanto Itachi mandou seus próprios pensamentos que serpenteavam invisivelmente pela multidão do salão do baile. Sasuke trincou sua mandíbula, pronta para revidar caso Itachi desfizesse algum de seus esquemas. Mas Itachi apenas olhou, não tocando em nada.

"Hmm," Itachi sussurrou para si mesma. "Hmm"

Os punhos de Sasuke se apertaram firmemente quando a procura do irmão encontrou Kiba, mas de novo, Itachi somente observou.

"Bem, bem," o demônio murmurou."Wow. irmãozinho, tenho que te dizer, estou impressionado. Você fez uma arma entrar na história. E uma motivação a base de álcool para debilitar seu livre arbítrio." O demônio mais velho sorriu com algo que se parecia estranhamente com sinceridade. "Isso é realmente demoníaco. Quero dizer, seguramente, um demônio mediano que trabalha com homicídios ou caos ou, talvez, revoltas poderia armar algo assim em um baile, mas uma criança em forma -humana em circunstâncias miseráveis? Quantos anos você tem, duzentos, trezentos?"

"Só cento e oitenta e seis no meu último dia de criação," Sasuke respondeu bruscamente, ainda cauteloso.

Itachi assobiou com a língua de fogo por seus lábios. "Muito impressionante. E eu posso ver que você também não está negligenciando a sua tarefa. Isso é uma multidão miserável que temos aqui." Itachi gargalhou. "Você terminou com quase todas as relações promissoras, acabou com algumas dúzias de amizades de infância, fez novos inimigos...três, quatro, cinco brigas se preparando," Itachi contou, sua mente com os humanos. "Você até fez o DJ escutar você! Tanta atenção para cada detalhe. Há Há! Eu posso contar em uma mão os humanos que não estão completamente miseráveis."

Sasuke sorriu severamente. "Eu chego neles."

"Horrível, Sasuke. Verdadeiramente sórdido. Você deixa nosso nome orgulhoso. Se em cada baile tivesse um demônio como você envolvido, nós possuiríamos o mundo."

"Aw, caramba, você está me fazendo corar," Sasuke disse com um sarcasmo pesado.

Itachi gargalhou. "Lógico, você teve um pouquinho de ajuda."

Os pensamentos de Itachi envolviam-se ao redor de Sai, que tinha acabado de se enrolar com outra menina. As garotas abandonadas por ele se lamentavam, enquanto os garotos que foram trocados flexionavam os punhos e olhavam furiosamente para o seu rival; queimando de desejo, cada um estava determinado de que Sai, terminaria a noite acabado.

Sai estava fazendo metade do trabalho hoje à noite.

"Eu uso as ferramentas que me são disponíveis," Sasuke disse.

" Que mente demoníaca! Ele é totalmente humano?"

"Eu passei por ele no corredor só para conferir," Sasuke admitiu. "Puro e limpo cheiro humano. Revoltante."

"Huh. Eu poderia jurar que ele tem algum demônio na sua ancestralidade. Bom achado. Mas, Sasuke, convidando uma garota? Muito amador, se envolvendo fisicamente desse modo."

Sasuke levantou o queixo defensivamente, mas não respondeu. Itachi estava certo; era imaturo e desgastante usar uma forma humana em vez de uma mente de demônio. No entanto, eram os resultados que contavam. A interferência oportuna de Sasuke impediu Ino de descobrir seu verdadeiro amor.

"Bem, de nenhuma forma isso diminui suas realizações hoje à noite." O tom de Itachi era conciliatório. "Você conseguiu armar isso, e eles o porão nos livros didáticos dos bebês demônios."

"Obrigada," Sasuke disse bruscamente. Itachi realmente pensava que elogiando Sasuke o levaria a abaixar a sua guarda?

Itachi sorriu, e sua névoa se encaracolou nas pontas, refletindo sobre a expressão.

"Uma dica, Sasuke. Mantenha-os confusos. Se você conseguir que Kiba puxe o gatilho, então você poderia fazer que alguns desses metidos a mafiosos pensassem que estão sob ataque." Itachi balançou a cabeça maravilhado. "Você tem tanto caos em potencial aqui. Lógico, eles trarão um demônio da revolta se as coisas ficarem realmente quentes...mas você ainda adquiriria algum crédito por incitar tudo isto."

Sasuke fez uma careta e vislumbres de vermelho flamejaram de seus olhos. O que Itachi estava fazendo? Onde estava o truque? A mente dele correu em volta dos humanos que haviam sido designados para ele atormentar, mas ele não conseguia achar o rastro do cheiro de enxofre característico de Itachi no salão do baile. Não havia nada além da infelicidade que o próprio Sasuke havia causado, e os pequenos pontos de felicidade repelentes nos quais Sasuke iria cuidar brevemente.

"Você certamente foi útil hoje à noite," Sasuke disse sendo deliberadamente insultante.

Itachi suspirou, e havia algo sobre o modo como a sua névoa se enrolara em si mesmo que fizeram com que ele parecesse...envergonhado. Pela primeira vez, Sasuke sentiu uma pontada de dúvida sobre suas suposições. Mas as motivações de Itachi tinham de ser maliciosas. Esse era o único tipo de motivação que os demônios tinham.

Com uma expressão infeliz em seu rosto, Itachi perguntou tranquilamente, "É tão impossível acreditar que eu queira que você seja promovido?"

"Sim."

Itachi suspirou novamente. E novamente, o modo como as névoas dela retorciam -se em pesar fizeram com que Sasuke ficasse incerto.

"Por quê?" Sasuke exigiu. "O que você ganha com isso?"

"Eu sei que é totalmente errado – ou bastante certo – que eu te dê conselhos nos quais você possa trabalhar. Não muito demoníaco da minha parte."

Sasuke confirmou com a cabeça cautelosamente.

"Está em nossa natureza trair todo mundo, demônios, humanos – até anjos se tivermos a oportunidade. Nós somos maus. Naturalmente nós vamos apunhalar pelas costas, ferindo o nosso lado ou não. Nós não seríamos demônios se não deixássemos a inveja, ganância, luxúria e ira nos regerem." Itachi riu. "Eu lembro – há quantos anos foi? – Deidara quase o chutou para alguns níveis mais baixos, não foi?"

Um fogo sem chamas queimou nos olhos de Sasuke ao lembrar -se. "Quase."

"Você lidou com isso melhor do que a maioria. Você, agora, é um dos piores em miséria na ativa, sabia."

Lisonjeiros novamente? Sasuke endureceu.

Itachi enrolou a névoa com um dedo, e então fez um círculo com aquele dedo de um

modo que a névoa formasse um globo esfumaçado no céu noturno.

"Há um quadro maior, no entanto, Sasuke. Demônios como Deidara não conseguem ver além do toque demoníaco. Mas há um mundo inteiro aí fora , cheio de humanos que tomam milhares decisões a cada minuto do dia e da noite. Nós só podemos estar lá para influenciar uma fração de suas decisões. E, algumas vezes, bem, de onde eu vejo, parece que os anjos estão tomando a frente..."

"Mas Itachi!" Sasuke ofegou, o choque penetrando nas suas suspeitas. "Nós estamos ganhando. Basta ver as notícias – é óbvio que estamos ganhando."

"Eu sei. Eu sei. Mas mesmo com todas as guerras e destruições... é estranho, irmãozinho. Ainda existe uma quantidade horrível de felicidade por aí. Por cada furto que transformo em homicídio, através da cidade, algum anjo tem um espectador para pular no ladrão e salvar o dia. Ou então convence um ladrão a desistir de seus dias de malfeitor! Ugh. Nós estamos perdendo terreno."

"Mas anjos são fracos, Itachi. Todo mundo sabe disso. Eles são tão cheios de amor que não conseguem se concentrar. Na maior parte do tempo esses cabeças de passarinho se apaixonam por algum humano e trocam suas asas por corpos humanos. Apesar de não entender o porquê de até um anjo idiota querer isso." Sasuke demonstrou de cima a baixo a sua forma humana. Limitando. "Eu, realmente, nunca entendi a razão de termos de usar isso por aí por meio milênio. Eu acho que é só para nos torturar, certo? Os senhores da escuridão devem gostar de nos ver se retorcendo."

"É mais do que isso. É para fazer você realmente os odiar. Os humanos, quero dizer."

Sasuke olhou para ele. "Por que precisaria de um motivo? Ódio é o que faço."

"Acontece, você sabe." Itachi disse lentamente. "Os anjos não são os únicos a desistir de tudo. Há demônios que já trocaram seus chifres por um humano."

"Não!" Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram e, em seguida, se estreitaram em descrédito.

"Você está exagerando. Vez ou outra um demônio se alia a um humano, mas é só para atormentá-lo. Só um pouco de um joguinho malicioso."

O rosto de Itachi se retraiu, movendo sua névoa com um silvo até que se configurassem "oitos", mas ela não rebateu de volta.

Isso foi o que fez Sasuke perceber que ela falava sério.

Sasuke engoliu seco. "Wow."

Ele não podia imaginar isso. Pegar toda essa deliciosa maldade e jogar fora.

Desistir de um par de chifres ganho a muito custo – chifres pelos quais Sasuke destruiria tudo para ter agora – e ficar preso num fraco corpo totalmente humano em troca.

Sasuke olhou para os brilhantes olhos cor de ônix de Itachi e franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu não entendo como alguém poderia fazer isso."

"Se lembra sobre o que disse sobre os anjos? Sobre serem distraídos pelo amor?" Itachi perguntou. "Bem, ódio pode ser uma distração também. Veja Deidara e suas maliciosas obras de caridade. Talvez isso tenha começado como pegar no pé dos demônios menos graduados, mas quem sabe até onde isso vai chegar? _Virtude corrompe."_

"Eu não acredito que alguns truques contra outros demônios possam deixar você tão idiota quanto um cabeça de passarinho," Sasuke murmurou por baixo da respiração forte.

"Sasuke, não subestime os anjos," Itachi criticou. "Não mexa com eles – entendeu? Até mesmo um forte demônio mediano como eu sabe que não se deve travar os chifres com os alados. Eles nos evitam, e nós os evitamos. Deixe os Senhores Demoníacos lidarem com os anjos."

"Eu sei disso, Itachi. Eu não fui desovado nessa década."

"Desculpe. Estou sendo útil novamente." Ele tremeu. "Eu simplesmente fico tão frustrado de vez em quando! Bondade e luz em todos os lugares!"

Sasuke balançou a cabeça. "Eu não vejo isso. Vejo miséria em todos os lugares."

"Alegria também, mano. Em todos os lugares." Itachi disse tristemente.

Houve um silencio por um longo tempo enquanto as palavras de Itachi pairavam no ar.

A brisa pegajosa varreu a pele de Sasuke. Konoha não era o inferno, mas no mínimo era confortável.

"Não no meu baile!" Sasuke replicou com súbita força.

Itachi sorriu amplamente – seus olhos tão negros quanto o céu noturno. "É por isso –esse é o por quê de eu estar sendo tão não - desgraçadamente útil. Porque precisamos de demônios como você por aí. Nós precisamos do pior que consigamos para a frente de batalha. Deixe Deidara do submundo bagunçar por aí com seus truquinhos deploráveis. Ponham os Sasukes do meu lado. Peguem mil Sasukes. Nós ganharemos essa briga de uma vez por todas."

Sasuke considerou isso por um momento, pesando a força do propósito na voz de Itachi.

"Isso é demoníaco de uma forma estranha. Quase soa como bom."

"Confuso, eu sei."

Eles riram juntos pela primeira vez.

"Bem, volte para lá e destrua esse baile."

"Estou trabalhando nisso. Vá pro inferno, Itachi."

"Obrigada, irmãozinho. Você também."

Itachi piscou, e seu sorriso foi se alargando até que o preto de seus dentes tomasse conta de todo o seu rosto. Ele evaporou na noite.

Ele entrou sorrateiramente no beco sujo até que o perfume sedutor de enxofre tivesse desaparecido completamente, e então o intervalo acabara. Revigorado pela idéia de se juntar a frente de batalha, Sasuke se apressou para voltar para a sua desgraça.

* * *

O baile estava em pleno andamento, e tudo estava desmoronando.

Sai estava pontuando muito em seu jogo malicioso; ele se atribuía um ponto para cada garota que estava chorando num canto do salão, após ele ter beijado-a. Dois pontos para cada garoto que brigava com elas.

Por todo o salão, as sementes que Sasuke plantara estavam florescendo. Ódio estava florescendo juntamente com a luxúria, ira e desespero. Um jardim direto do inferno.

Sasuke aproveitava tudo isso por detrás de um vaso de planta.

Não, ele não poderia forçar os humanos a fazerem nada. Eles tinham seu livre arbítrio inerente, então ele só poderia seduzir, só poderia sugerir. Pequenas coisas - saltos altos e costuras e grupos musculares menores - ele podia manipular fisicamente, mas ele nunca poderia forçar as suas mentes. Eles tinham que escolher ouvir. E hoje à noite, eles estavam ouvindo.

Ele estava com tudo, e ele não queria quaisquer pontas soltas, de modo que se voltou para o seu esquema mais ambicioso – Kiba estava flexível devido à intoxicação, pronto para o seu direcionamento – ele mandou seus pensamentos a procura através da multidão daquelas pequenas e irritantes bolhas de felicidade.

Ninguém iria embora desse baile ileso. Não enquanto Sasuke tivesse alguma faísca em seu corpo.

Logo ali – o que era aquilo? Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Hinata estavam encarando apaixonadamente os olhos um do outro totalmente indiferentes à ira e desespero e à má música ao redor deles, simplesmente aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

Sasuke considerou suas opções e decidiu ter a interferência de Sai. Ele deveria gostar daquilo – nada era mais demoniacamente divertido do que ostentar seu poder na cara de um amor puro. Além disso, Sai escutou a cada sugestão que Sasuke a alimentara, totalmente aceitável para qualquer esquema demoníaco.

Sasuke continuou com sua avaliação antes de agir.

Não muito longe dali, ele descobriu que ele deixara cair a bola de uma forma inescusável. Aquele era a sua acompanhante, Ino, se divertindo? Impossível.

Então, ela havia encontrado seu Gaara apesar de tudo e os dois estavam inaceitavelmente felizes. Pois bem, isso seria fácil de corrigir. Ele iria reivindicar seu par de volta e botar Gaara para correr com um ou dois socos. Amador e imaturo intervir pessoalmente...Ainda assim, melhor do que deixar a felicidade vencer até mesmo numa pequena batalha.

A avaliação de Sasuke estava quase pronta. Havia apenas mais um pequeno ponto de paz – não um casal dessa vez; era uma garota solitária vagando pela extremidade final do salão, a partir do hall. Essa chata da Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke fez uma careta em sua direção. O que ela tinha para poder ser feliz? Ela foi rejeitada e estava sozinha. O seu par foi o galinha do baile. Uma garota normal estaria cheia de raiva e dor agora. Mas ela insistia em dar mais trabalho para ele!

Sasuke inspecionou a mente de Sakura mais de perto. Hmm. Sakura não estava realmente feliz. De fato, ela estava intensamente preocupada no momento, a procura de alguém.

Sai estava bastante visível, se contorcendo numa música lenta com uma tal de Hana (Hiro assistia à exibição com os olhos chocados, desespero deliciosamente escoando para a atmosfera ao seu redor), mas ele não era a fonte de preocupação de Sakura. Havia outro alguém que ele queria encontrar.

Então, ela não estava feliz – não foi essa a sensação que havia violado a atmosfera miserável de Sasuke. Era pura bondade que transpirava de seu corpo.

Até pior.

Sasuke retirou-se detrás da planta e se livrou de seus pensamentos. Fumaça escapou de seu nariz. "Sakura."

* * *

Sakura balançou sua cabeça ausentemente e continuou com a sua busca.

Ela esperou por meia hora enquanto multidões de garotos saíam do banheiro, rebanhos após rebanhos.

Aqui e ali Sakura sentiu um fraco puxão, mas nada como aquela sufocante e raivosa necessidade daquele garoto.

Quando três grupos distintos entraram e saíram, Sakura parou Shino para perguntar sobre o garoto.

"Cabelo preto e camisa preta? Não, eu não vi ninguém assim lá dentro. Eu acho que o banheiro está vazio."

O garoto deve ter se esgueirado por ela de alguma forma.

Sakura tinha acabado de retornar para o salão, se remoendo pelo garoto misterioso. Pelo menos Naruto e Hinata e Ino e Gaara estavam se divertindo. Isso era bom. O resto da turma parecia estar tendo uma noite excepcionalmente desagradável.

E então, lá estava outra vez. Sakura jogou a cabeça para cima, sentindo o desespero que ela estava procurando. Onde ele estava?

* * *

Sasuke silvou em frustração. A mente da garota era inteiramente sóbria e fechada para a sua voz insidiosa. Bem, isso não iria detê -lo. Ela tinha outras armas.

"Sai."

Estava na hora do garoto malvado atormentar seu próprio par.

Sasuke levemente pressionou Sai, sugerindo esse caminho. Apesar de tudo, Sakura era atraente para os padrões humanos. Certamente boa o bastante para Sai, cujos padrões eram dificilmente rigorosos. Sakura era de estatura mediana, magra, com cabelo rosa e feições simétricas. Ela tinha pálidos olhos verdes que Sasuke pessoalmente achava um tanto repulsivo – eles eram tão decididamente não-amaldiçoados, quase celestiais, ugh! – mas que eram apelativos para as garotas mortais. Foi olhando para aqueles olhos límpidos que fez com que Sai convidasse a boa samaritana certinha.

Boa samaritana, certamente. Os olhos de Sasuke se estreitaram. Sakura já esteve em sua lista antes dele insistir em negligenciar ele aqui no baile. Essa foi a mesma garota que arruinou seus planos com o lascivo professor de matemática – só uma pequena diversão pré-baile que Sasuke arranjou no ínterim da certificação de que todos convidassem exatamente a pessoa errada para o baile. Se Sasuke não tivesse confrontado o Sr. Ibiki num momento crítico de tentação... Sasuke rangeu os dentes e faíscas cintilaram em seu olhar. Ele teria arruinado o homem e também a garota inocente. Não que o Sr. Ibiki tivesse muito para perder, mas seria um escândalo fantástico. E agora o professor de matemática estava sendo especialmente cuidadoso, sendo precavido por aqueles mesmos olhos esmeralda. Sentindo-se até mesmo culpado. Considerando terapia para seus problemas. Ugh!

Haruno Sakura devia a Sasuke alguma desgraça. Ele iria cobrar sua dívida.

Sasuke encarou Sai, se perguntando o por quê do garoto não ter feito nenhum movimento em direção a sua acompanhante. Sai ainda estava enrolada em Hana, aproveitando a dor de Hiro. Já chega de divertimento! Havia confusão para ser criada.

Sasuke sussurrou sugestões na mente de Sai, o empurrando na direção de Sakura.

Sai encolheu os ombros para longe de Hana e olhou de relance para Sakura, que ainda estava vasculhando a multidão com seu olhar. Seus olhos negros se fixaram nos olhos verdes dela por um segundo, e então ele se moveu, se curvou na verdade , de volta para os braços de Hana.

Estranho. Os olhos claros de Sakura pareciam ser quase tão repulsivos para o moreno depravado como eram para Sasuke.

Sasuke se inclinou novamente, mas Sai – pela primeira vez – o colocou para fora, tentando se distrair dos pensamentos de Sakura com os lábios ansiosos de Hana.

Frustrado, Sasuke procurou ansiosamente por outro caminho para destruir a garota irritante, mas ele foi interrompido por algo muito mais importante do que um ser humano bom.

* * *

Kiba simplesmente tremia de ódio em um canto do salão, olhando furiosamente para Neji e Tenten. Tenten tinha sua cabeça apoiada no ombro de Neji e estava inconsciente do sorriso presunçoso que o mesmo direcionava a Kiba.

Era o momento da ação. Kiba estava considerando tomar outro copo de ponche para afogar suas mágoas, e ele estava a um passo de desmaiar para que Sasuke permitisse isso.

Ele se focou nele, fumaça em suas olhos, e Kiba percebeu estupidamente que aquele ponche verde era revoltante. Ele jogou seu copo meio vazio no chão e tornou a olhar para Neji.

_Ela acha que sou patético_, disse a voz na cabeça de Kiba. _Não, ela nem sequer pensa em mim. Mas eu posso fazer algo para que ela jamais seja capaz de me esquecer..._

Sua cabeça cheio de álcool, a mão de Kiba foi até as suas costas e começou a afagar o tambor do revólver que estava por debaixo da sua jaqueta.

Sasuke prendeu a respiração. Faíscas voaram de seus olhos.

E então, nesse segundo vital, Sasuke foi distraído pela percepção de que alguém estava olhando fixamente para a sua própria cara.

* * *

Aqui, no salão de festas, aquela mesma necessidade sufocante, a puxando – alguém se afogando, gritando por socorro. Tinha que ser o mesmo garoto. Sakura nunca havia sentido nada tão urgente em sua vida.

Seus olhos varriam desesperadamente os casais no salão, mas ela não podia vê -lo. Ela passeou pelas beiradas do salão, procurando pelos rostos das pessoas nos cantos. Ele também não estava lá.

Ela viu Sai com outra garota, mas seus olhos não pararam. Se Sai não reivindicasse logo por sua carona, não haveria nada o que ela pudesse fazer. Alguma outra pessoa necessitava mais de Sakura.

A necessidade deu um puxão nela novamente, sacudindo-a com força, e por um momento, Sakura se perguntou se ela estava ficando louca. Talvez ela só tenha imaginado o garoto de camisa preta impetuosa. Talvez essa sensação de necessidade frenética fosse apenas o início de alguma desilusão.

Naquele momento, os olhos de Sakura encontraram o que estavam procurando.

Andando por perto da figura mal-humorada de Temari, os olhos de Sakura se fecharam num minúsculo, porém brilhante, lampejo vermelho. Ali estava ele – meio escondido atrás de uma árvore de plástico, seus cabelos cintilando como faíscas novamente – o garoto de camisa preta. Seus olhos negros, tão profundos quanto a piscina no qual ela o imaginava se afogando, se encontraram com os dela. A necessidade vibrante era uma aura que o cercava. Ela não teve que pensar sobre caminhar na direção dele. Não havia, provavelmente, nenhuma maneira de a fazer parar mesmo se ela quisesse.

Ela tinha certeza que nunca tinha visto esse garoto antes desta noite; ele era um completo estranho.

Seus escuros olhos ônix eram compostos e cuidadosos, mas ao mesmo tempo gritavam por ela. Eram o foco da necessidade que ela sentiu. Ela não mais podia resistir aos seus argumentos do que ela podia dizer a seu coração que parasse de bater .

Ele precisava dela.

* * *

Sasuke assistia com descrença enquanto Haruno Sakura andava diretamente para ele.

Ele viu seu próprio rosto na sua cabeça e percebeu que a pessoa que Sakura estava procurando era...Sasuke.

Ele permitiu a breve distração – sabia que Kiba já estava garantido, que alguns poucos minutos não iriam salvá-lo – e exultou-se na deliciosa ironia. Então Sakura queria ser arruinada por Sasuke pessoalmente? Bem, ele iria obrigá–la. Faria sua desgraça ficar ainda mais doce sabendo que ela havia escolhido por si mesmo. Ele se endireitou em sua camisa de "cão do inferno" , deixando-a acariciar seu corpo sugestivamente.

Ele sabia o quê qualquer humana sentiria quando averiguasse esta camisa.

Mas a garota irritante estava focando em seus olhos.

Era perigoso olhar diretamente para os olhos de um demônio. Humanos que não desviassem o olhar rápido o bastante poderiam ficar presos ali. E então eles estavam perdidos, ansiando pelo demônio para sempre, queimando por ele...

Forçando um sorriso, Sasuke encontrou seu olhar, olhando fixamente para seus olhos cor de esmeralda, que apesar de não serem azuis, lembravam o céu..

Humana idiota.

* * *

Sakura parou a alguns passos de distância do menino, perto o bastante para que ela não precisasse gritar sobre a música alta. Ela sabia que estava encarando-o atentamente – ele pensaria que ela era rude, ou algum tipo de anormal. Mas ele a encarou de volta, tão atentamente quanto, seus olhos profundos investigando os seus.

Ela ariu a boca para se apresentar, quando, de repente, a expressão cuidadosa do garoto fundiu-se numa expressão de choque. Choque? Ou horror? Seus lábios pálidos se distanciaram, e ela ouviu um pequeno suspiro escapar por eles. Sua postura formal desmoronou, e ele começou a desmaiar.

Sakura se jogou sob ele e o pegou em seus braços, caindo junto com ele.

Os joelhos de Sasuke curvaram-se quando seu fogo se extinguiu. Sua chama interna morreu, secou, apagado como uma vela pelo vácuo.

O salão não estava mais tão frio, e ele não podia cheirar nada além de suor, colônia, e o mofado ar condicionado. Ele não podia mais sentir o gosto delicioso das misérias que ele havia criado. Ele não podia sentir nada além da sua própria boca seca.

Mas ele podia sentir os pequenos braços Haruno Sakura segurando -o.

A camisa do garoto era macia e quente. Talvez esse fosse o problema. Sakura pensou enquanto o puxava para seu colo. Talvez o calor do salão lotado fosse demais se combinado com o sua camisa pesada. Ansiosamente, Sakura removeu o sedoso cabelo do rosto dele.

Sua testa parecia fresca o bastante e sua pele macia não estava pegajosa de suor.

Enquanto isso, seus olhos chocados nunca oscilaram dos seus.

"Você está bem? Consegue se levantar? Me desculpe, eu não sei seu nome."

"Estou bem," o garoto disse numa voz baixa e ronronada. Apesar do ronronar, sua voz era tão chocada quanto seus olhos. "Eu...Eu consigo me lev..antar."

Ele se endireitou, mas Sakura não o soltou. Ela não queria soltá -lo. E ele não estava se afastando. As pequenas mãos dela rastejaram até descansarem nos ombros dele, como se eles fossem dançar.

"Quem é você?" ele perguntou numa voz rouca.

"Sakura- Haruno Sakura," ela elaborou com um sorriso. "E você?"

"Sasuke," ele disse, abrindo seus olhos escuros. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Bem, então você gostaria de dançar, Uchiha Sasuke? Se você estiver bem o suficiente."

"Sim," ele sussurrou, metade para si mesmo. "Sim, porque não?"

Seus olhos nunca abandonando os dela.

Não se movendo de onde estavam, Sakura e Sasuke começaram a se balançar no ritmo de mais uma música miserável. No entanto, a música horrível não ofendeu tanto a Sakura desta vez.

Sakura, então, juntou as peças. Garoto novo. Estupidamente lindo. Sasuke. Este era e O acompanhante de Ino, aquele que a convidou para o baile e então não quis mais saber dela. Por um segundo, Sakura se preocupou se não era errado da parte dela roubar o acompanhante de sua amiga. Mas a preocupação passou rapidamente.

Por um lado porque Ino estava feliz com Gaara. Não havia sentido em interromper uma coisa que claramente estava destinada a acontecer.

Por outro porque Sasuke e Ino definitivamente não tinham nada a ver um com outro.

Sakura sempre teve um bom instinto para isso – para personalidades que se combinavam, para naturezas compatíveis que se harmonizavam perfeitamente. Ela tem sido o alvo de muitas brincadeiras sobre ser cupido, mas ela não ligava. Sakura gostava de fazer as pessoas felizes.

E esse garoto intenso com grande profundidade em seus olhos – Sasuke – não combinava com Ino.

Aquela sensação desesperadora de necessidade havia se acalmado quando Sakura tocou nele. Sakura se sentia bem melhor com ele em seus braços – abraçar ele parecia suavizar o clamor. Aqui ele estava seguro, não mais se afogando, não mais perdido. Sakura tinha medo de soltá-lo, preocupando-se que a ardente necessidade voltasse.

Primeiramente, foi estranho para Sakura, essa sensação de estar exatamente no lugar certo, de ser a única que devesse estar aqui. Não é como se ela não tivesse tido namorados antes – garotos gostavam de Sakura, e ela teve muitos relacionamentos ocasionais. Mas eles nunca duravam. Sempre havia alguém a quem eles pertencessem. Nenhum deles realmente precisava de Sakura, exceto como amigo. E eles sempre ficavam bons amigos.

Nunca havia sido como isso. Era aqui que Sakura pertencia? Protegendo esse garoto lindo, deixando-o seguro em seus braços?

Era idiota pensar tão de forma tão fatalista. Sakura tentou ao máximo parecer normal.

"Você é novo em Konoha, não é?" ela perguntou para ele.

"Só estou aqui há algumas semanas," ele confirmou.

"Eu não acho que a gente tenha alguma aula juntos."

"Não, eu me recordaria se já tivesse estado perto de você antes."

Era uma maneira estranha de se dizer isso. Ele encarou seus olhos, suas mãos abraçando gentilmente sua cintura. Instintivamente, ele a puxou um pouco mais para perto.

"Você está tendo uma boa noite?" ela perguntou.

Ele suspirou, um suspiro profundo do fundo do seu ser. "Estou tendo agora," ele disse, estranhamente triste. "Uma ótima noite."

* * *

Pego! Como um idiota, como um cãozinho recém-nascido, um novato, um recruta!

Ele puxou Sakura mais para perto, incapaz de resistir. Incapaz de querer resistir. Ele fitou seus olhos verdes celestiais e teve o mais ridículo impulso de suspirar.

Como foi que ele não viu os sinais?

O modo como a própria bondade a cercava como uma proteção. O modo como suas sugestões rebatiam dele inofensivamente. O modo como os únicos que estavam protegidos da sua maldade hoje – aqueles pequenos pontos de felicidade que estavam fora de seu controle – eram aqueles que ela havia tocado e interagido, seus amigos.

Só os olhos já deveriam ter sido aviso o suficiente!

Sai era mais esperto que Sasuke. Pelo menos seus instintos o haviam mantido longe dessa garota perigosa. Uma vez que ele havia escapado de seu olhar penetrante, ele havia mantido uma distância segura entre eles. Por que Sasuke não compreendeu a razão por detrás disso? E a razão por Sakura ter escolhido Sai para começo de conversa. Lógico que ela havia sido atraída até Sai! Tudo fazia sentido agora.

Sasuke se balançava no ritmo que ressoava pelo ar, sentindo a segurança de seu corpo ao redor do dela, protegendo-o. Pequenos e desconhecidos brotos de felicidade traçaram seu caminho por seu âmago vazio.

Não – não isso! Não a felicidade!

Se ele já estava se sentindo feliz, então coisas melhores não estariam muito longe. Não haveria alguma forma de evitar o horrendo milagre do amor?

Provavelmente não haveria quando você está nos braços de um _anjo_.

Não um anjo legítimo. Sakura não tinha asas, ela nunca as teve – ela não era um daqueles cabeças de passarinho cheios de vida que haviam trocado suas asas e eternidade por amor humano. Mas um de seus pais havia feito exatamente isso.

Sakura era um meio-anjo completo, embora ela não tivesse a mínima idéia de sua natureza.

Se ela tivesse alguma noção, Sasuke teria escutado isso em sua mente e escaparia de seu horror divino. Agora, simplesmente, era muito óbvio para Sasuke – de tão perto, ele podia sentir o perfume de cerejeiras incrustado em sua pele. E, claramente, ela havia herdado os olhos angelicais de tal pai. Os olhos não azuis, mas que eram tão celestiais não deveriam ser uma grande revelação, se Sasuke não estivesse tão entretido em seu próprio plano demoníaco.

Havia uma razão para que até demônios experientes como Itachi fossem cuidadosos com anjos. Se era perigoso para humanos olharem fixamente para os olhos de um demônio, isso valia em dobro para um demônio que era captado pelos olhos de um anjo.

Se um demônio fitar o olhar de um anjo por muito tempo, pfffffft! – esvaiam-se o fogo do inferno e o demônio ficava preso até que o anjo desistisse de salvá-lo.

Porque era isso que os anjos faziam. Eles _salvavam_.

Sasuke era um ser eterno, e ele estaria preso por todo o tempo que Sakura estivesse disposta a mantê-lo.

Um verdadeiro anjo teria descoberto quem era Sasuke imediatamente, e o teria expulsado se fosse forte o suficiente, ou manteria distância se não fosse. Mas Sasuke podia imaginar como sua presença seria sentida por alguém com instinto de salvaguardar como Sakura.

Inocente do conhecimento que ela precisaria para compreender, o estado amaldiçoado de Sasuke deve ter soado como uma sirene.

Ele encarou o belo rosto de Sakura desamparadamente, seu corpo se enchendo de felicidade, e se perguntou por quanto tempo demoraria a tortura.

Já durava o bastante para poder salvar o seu baile perfeito.

Sem o seu fogo do inferno, Sasuke não tinha nenhuma influência sobre os humanos aqui.

Mas ele ainda estava completamente ciente, observando inutilmente e repugnantemente feliz, enquanto tudo isso desmoronava.

* * *

Kiba ofegou com horror ao ver o revólver cintilando na sua mão trêmula.

No que ele estava pensando? Ele empurrou a arma de volta para o seu lugar secreto e praticamente correu para o banheiro, onde ele violentamente vomitou o ponche na pia.

Os problemas estomacais de Kiba interrompeu a briga de Shino e Chouji, que só estava começando a esquentar no banheiro masculino. Os dois amigos se olharam através de seus olhos inchados. Por que eles estavam brigando? Que estupidez! De repente, eles estavam se interrompendo com seus urgentes pedidos desculpas. Com sorrisos nos seus lábios rachados e braços ao redor dos ombros, eles se dirigiram novamente para o salão de festas.

Shikamaru havia desistido de seus planos de tocaiar Sai depois do baile, porque ele havia perdoado Temari por desaparecer com Sai. Sua bochecha era macia e quentinha contra a dele agora enquanto eles se balançavam com a música romântica, e não havia jeito dela machucá-lo novamente por desaparecer, por qualquer que fosse o motivo.

Shikamaru não era o único a se sentir assim. Como se a nova música fosse fascinante em vez de insípida, as pessoas que dançavam no grande salão de baile moviam -se instintivamente na direção da pessoa com a qual deveriam inicialmente ter vindo, com a qual transformaria a desgraça da noite em felicidade.

Treinador Asuma, sozinho e deprimido, olhou de seus biscoitos, nem um pouco apetitosos, diretamente para os olhos tristes da professora Kurenai. Ela também parecia sozinha. O treinador andou em sua direção, sorrindo hesitantemente.

Balançando a cabeça e piscando os olhos como se estivesse saindo de um pesadelo, Tenten se afastou de Neji e correu para a saída. Ela acharia o porteiro e pegaria um táxi...

Como uma faixa de borracha que foi muito esticada, a atmosfera do baile de Konoha se recuperou novamente com uma vingança. Se Sasuke fosse ele mesma, ele teria puxado a borracha até que ela se partisse em pedacinhos. Mas agora, toda a miséria e ira e ódio desapareceram. As mentes humanas estiveram presas em seu domínio por muito tempo.

Com alívio, todos no baile relaxaram na felicidade, agarrados no amor com as duas mãos.

Até mesmo Sai estava cansado da desordem. Ele permaneceu nos braços de Hana, estremecendo levemente pela memória daqueles perfeitos olhos verdes, enquanto uma música lenta se fundia na próxima.

Nem Sasuke nem Sakura ao mesmo repararam na troca de música.

* * *

Toda a sua deliciosa dor e desgraça destruídas! Mesmo se ele se libertasse, Sasuke estava destinado ao ensino médio agora. Cadê a injustiça?!

E Itachi! Teria ele planejado isso? Tentado distrair Sasuke do fato que havia um perigoso meio-anjo aqui esta noite? Ou ele estaria desapontado? Ele realmente esteve lá para encorajar? Não havia maneira de Sasuke descobrir. Ele não seria capaz de ver Itachi agora – se o demônio estava rindo ou decepcionado – com os seus fogos extintos.

Enojado consigo mesmo, Sasuke suspirou em felicidade.

Sakura simplesmente era muito boa. E, em seus braços, ele se sentiu bom, também. Ele se sentiu maravilhoso.

Sasuke realmente tinha que se libertar antes que a felicidade e o amor o arruinassem. Será que ele estaria preso com a prole celestial de um alado para sempre?

Sakura sorriu para ele, e ele suspirou novamente.

Sasuke sabia o que Sakura estaria sentindo agora. Os anjos nunca eram mais felizes do que quando eles faziam outras pessoas felizes, e quanto maior fosse o levantamento de astral dessa pessoa, mais empolgado ficava o anjo. Não importando o quanto miserável e amaldiçoado Sasuke tenha sido, Sakura deveria estar voando agora – seria quase tão bom quanto ter asas. Ela nunca o deixaria ir.

Só restava uma chance para Sasuke, só uma forma de poder voltar para a sua desprezível, miserável, quente e fedorenta casa.

Sakura tinha que mandá-lo para lá.

Pensando nessa possibilidade, Sasuke se sentiu muito pior, sentiu uma onda de boas-vindas da sua antiga infelicidade. Sakura se apertou em seu abraço ao redor dela como se ela tivesse percebido sua decaída, e o sofrimento foi afogado no contentamento, mas Sasuke permaneceu esperançoso.

Ele encarou seus olhos verdes angelicais e amorosos e sorriu sonhadoramente.

Você é o mau encarnado, Sasuke disse para si mesmo. Você tem um talento natural para a desgraça. Você conhece o sofrimento de cor e salteado.

Você consegue se tirar dessa armadilha e tudo vai voltar a ser como costumava ser.

Afinal, com toda a dor e caos que Sasuke era capaz de causar, quão difícil deveria ser fazer com que essa garota angelical o mandasse ir para o inferno?

Bem, ele deveria descobrir.

* * *

O.O

Gostaram? Não? Bem, eu não mudei quase nada, só o fato de que no conto real, o demônio é um personagem feminino e o anjo masculino.

Mas Sasuke de anjinho? saoihsoahio;

Bem..seilá, opinem aeê.

Beijos;)


End file.
